TheBoyWhoRefusestoGrowUp
by medavies97
Summary: In this version of the episode “Channel Chasers”, Timmy is portrayed as the villian and Wanda has to stop him in order to save the world.
1. Proligue

**Full Disclaimer: **this story is going to be very different from the Fairly Odd Parents episode "Channel Chasers". There will be no dystopian future to be mentioned and this is going to portray Timmy as the villain. Also, I do not have the rights to the Fairly Odd Parents. Enjoy.

I never thought that this is the way things are going down. How can a single day go from mindless and dangerous fun to going on a chase to catch Timmy after leaving me for dead and taking Cosmo with him? Well, it's the fact that he doesn't want to face the responsibilities of being an adult.

Now with me searching for him and Cosmo and out of a coma, I worry about what lies ahead for the me.

How did this all happen, you may ask? Well, let's start at the very beginning.


	2. ChapterOne

It all started in the afternoon, long before the attempted murder. Timmy, Cosmo, and I were participating in one of Timmy's wishes. And that is riding on a spaceship from one of his favorite shows at the moment, Maho Mushi.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?", I asked Timmy with worry as he was flying the spaceship.

"Of course", he answered. "I know Maho Mushi better than I know anything on television". And so we kept on flying throughout the city until we were coming across an airplane. Giving us an indication that we might crash into it. We thought we were going to die for sure until Timmy starts to make a wish.

"I wish for the Banzai Bubble", he said while he looks through his trading cards. And Cosmo and I poofed up Timmy's wish. The wish worked; but, it had some dire consequences. The bubble dented the plane, crashed into Timmy's dad's office, and broke the glass house that Timmy's mom was selling to one of her customers. With the last two, his parents are clearly furious at him.

Timmy and his bubble kept on bouncing through the city until his parents catch up with him. "Um, ta da?", he said as soon as he saw the angry faces of his parents. He tries to make a run for it, but his parents grabbed him before he had the chance. "You wouldn't be able to do this if I had the Maho Mushi parent puncher", said Timmy as soon as his parents started to drag him back to their house. Cosmo and I then followed suit.

We both poofed back just in time when Timmy's parents began to punish him after what he did. "You could have killed yourself", said the angry parents. But Timmy wasn't paying attention to them as he was watching Maho Mushi while saying it's name over and over again.

"This is what you have been imitating?", asked his dad as he and his wife connected the dots. Then Timmy's mom changed the channel to the _Biographical Channel. _Timmy did not take this very well and he rushes to the TV.

"Must... watch... Maho Mushi", he said as he pushed his parents aside so he can change to the original channel.

"Honestly, Timmy," said his mom angrily. "Someday you're going to have to grow up. You're not a baby anymore, you know?"

"I agree with your mother, son," said his dad angrily. "You dented a 747, destroyed Mr. Joel's glass house, and worse, Dinkleburg won my plaque." It was assumed that Timmy's dad was straightening up his office so he could win the same award that his rival won. And he didn't win because of what Timmy has done to his office.

But Timmy was still not paying attention to his parents. This got to the point where his mom turned off the television. Timmy said with horror, "I was watching that."

"Timmy," his mom said. "If we can't trust you not to imitate television, maybe you can't be trusted to even watch television." With that said, his parents grounded him from watching TV. And to add insult to injury, they made Vicky come over to make sure he doesn't watch it.

Vicky said to the parents, "Don't worry, the only thing Timmy is going to watch while I'mb here is his mouth." But Timmy wasn't having it. He ran to his parents to hide and tells them that she's evil, causing confusion between them. "Would an evil person bring gifts," the babysitter said in a rebuttal. And she gives Timmy's mom a model of the glass house her son accidentally destroyed and Timmy's dad a Best Dad plaque to make up for the plaque that was given to his rival. They soon leave so Timmy's dad can gloat about the plaque that he was given. As soon as they left, Vicky turns to Timmy and said, "Now, did somebody say 'evil'?"

Timmy then runs to his room to barracade himself from his evil babysitter. Cosmo and I poofed up to his room to catch up with him.

After we arrived at his room, Timmy gleefully brush off his fears of Vicky and ignore his punishment by making us wish up a TV for him. We were very reluctant to do this, but we did it anyway.

Cosmo tried to talk Timmy out of disobeying his parents, but all he said was, "They didn't listen to me about Vicky. Why should I listen to them about anything?" And Timmy returns to watching his show.

Then I tried to talk him out of disobeying his parents. I said, "They're your parents. Then you'll have to start listening to them. They only want what's best for you and we're not always going to be around, you know." The last one was alluding to the fact that when Timmy gets older, we will have to go away forever and he will forget that he ever had us.

Just when we finally got through with him, he said, "Which is why you're going to stay right here and make sure Vicky doesn't know what I'm doing while I wish for a magic remote that lets me go into TV. That way I'm technically not disobeying them."

Just hearing that loophole, Cosmo and I decided to grant his wish. After that, Timmy wishes himself into the TV and I say to myself, "I've got a bad feeling about this." We then proceeded to watch Timmy as he travels into the TV universe.


End file.
